All About Your Heart
by H. Mae
Summary: All about your heart - Mindy Gledhill in Danny Phantom. Sam and Danny all the way of course. Can the two young teens find love under the Starry Night sky in a field of Sunflowers? (Rated T to be safe)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Danny Phantom, nor do I own this music/lyrics. And I don't own anything you think seems familiar from somewhere other than this story. **

* * *

All about your Heart (Mindy Gledhill)

'_I don't mind your odd behavior__  
__It's the very thing I love'_

Sam's P.O.V

His hand brushed against mine ever so slightly sending a wave of electricity through my body. How can I be this sensitive? Seriously, I've had plenty of guys 'accidentally' bump into me - more or less... - but only with this particular raven haired boy, do I get these jolts of energy.

"Sorry." he smiled sheepishly before retrieving his hand.

I couldn't help but smile. Danny is my best friend. And I've told him everything, except the fact that I've secretly been harboring feelings for him which grew dramatically over the years. I might be able to admit my feelings now, but definitely not to him, probably to Tucker (my techno-geek bestie) but not to Danny.

"No prob Danny." I said as coolly as I could.

Tucker cleared his throat loudly making both of us jump. He chuckled at our reaction and wiggled his eyebrows. "Lovebirds."

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and I said simultaneously annoyed. _But I wish we were_.

I blushed at the thought. _Darn it head... Why come up with these things now?!__  
_

"Well if you two don't mind, can you pass the tissue please?" Tucker asked.

'_If you were an ice cream flavor__  
__You would be my favorite one'_

Danny's P.O.V  


I passed the tissue box to him, and continued on my own milkshake. Milkshakes are the best. I mean it. I remember one time when Tucker and I were over at Sam's and we experimented on our own flavor. We ended up with peanut butter and bananas with vanilla and butterscotch ice cream all over the floor, counter, and ceiling. Sam's face was hilarious when she first tried it. _Must've been a little too sweet for her. _

My eyes roamed around a while till it reached a specific girl. And when it did, I couldn't stop staring.

Sam is just like a milkshake. _Sweet and refreshing._ Unlike all the other girls at Casper High, she was different. She had her own way of doing things. No one would ever get bored of her. _Sam... wait – did I just compare Sam to a milkshake?_

"Danny?" I heard someone call my name.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah Sam?" I shook my head to get myself together.

"Are you okay? You seem a little...spacey." she said with concern in her eyes.

Lately my thoughts have been everywhere. I couldn't focus on one thing without it training back to Sam.

"No problem here. I'm fine." I lied.

She seemed to buy it and nodded before finishing her ice cream.

I stole quick glances at her from the corner of my eye. Then Tucker said something that made her laugh. After watching her I couldn't help but smile.

So I'm having these - _feelings _- for Sam. If it wasn't obvious enough. _Get it together Fenton! The last thing you want is for her to think you're a creep.__  
_

I sighed.

'_My imagination sees you__  
__Like a painting by Van Gogh'__  
_

Tucker's P.O.V  


This is just sad. Watching these two helplessly flirt at each other unknowingly is a bigger tragedy than you think.

I mean, they are just perfect for each other. Oh look, they blushed when their hands touched. See what I mean? I rolled my eyes and chuckled at their obliviousness. _Lovebirds._ I didn't know I said that out loud but it gave me a very pleasing reaction.

I've been trying my best to hook these two up for years. Alright, not years, months – but it was obvious enough that these two have been crushing on each other way before! Be it consciously or subconsciously, the feelings were there.

Danny got up and excused himself. Sam and I nodded and got back to our desserts. _What can I do to bring these two together?_ I've tried everything I could think of! _Canceling out on our hangouts so it'll just be the two of them, making sure they always have some 'alone time' even if our friends were around, teaming them up (and making it look unintentional) in every game we play that required teams. _I've tried all the tricks in the books but these two are as stubborn as ever!

_Oh just let nature take its course. _

"Why doesn't he look at me like that?" I heard Sam say quietly. She was looking straight ahead to a couple behind us. The boy was stealing quick glances with a day dreaming look on. I had to smirk at the picture. It's totally like Danny.

" 'Cause, you don't see it when he does." I told her honestly.

Sam blushed a little (again). She's been doing that a lot lately, and I'm pretty sure she has a certain half a in mind when she does.

"If you told him your feelings you wouldn't be disappointed you know." I added.

She glared at me for a while before relaxing again. "How do you know that?"

"Girl I know a lot more than you think."

She rolled her eyes and finished her ice cream just as Danny was coming back.

"So, you guy's wanna go for a movie before we call it a day?" he suggested.

"Can't." Another one of my plans that _might_ bring them together, _maybe Mother Nature still needs a little more help._ "I got plans with Valerie."

"Oh, alright. What about you Sam?"

"I'd love to Danny."

_Good._ "Well guy's I'm going now. See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye and exited the store. I took my PDA out of my pocket and sent a message to Valerie.

'_Starry nights and bright sunflowers__  
__Follow you where you may go'_

No one's P.O.V

"Man that was epic!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam giggled a little at his excitement. For a 16 year old he got excited pretty fast, but what can you say? That's Danny for you. They just got out of the cinema when a warm summer breeze filled the air. Crisp and light, it definitely was a beautiful night.

Sam inhaled the sweet scent of the air then exhaling with a contented sigh.

Of course Danny was watching her and all his thoughts just seemed to disperse. It was 10 pm at night, and their curfew was in an hour. They still had some time to kill.

"Wanna take a detour?" He asked almost suddenly.

Sam blinked at his offer for a few seconds. A million thoughts ran past her head both good and bad, and one of the most prominent; _Danny wants to spend more time with me…_ She shoved it off as soon as it came. Failed expectations are the worst feelings anyone could ever feel.

"C'mon, it's a nice night out." He urged.

"Fine, but if I get into trouble, I'm holding you responsible." She joked.

He gave a crooked grin which made her insides melt before locking arms with her. Danny led her to the park (their favorite long way around), slowing their pace down to lengthen the time they had with each other.

They walked in silence, a very relaxing and contenting silence. The park was deserted so it was just the two of them. Under the twinkling sky and romantically dim lights just enjoying each other's company.

_Romantically dim? _Sam looked around finding the lights were a little pink in hue. She arched a brow and looked around suspiciously. Pretty sure lights in the park are white – or yellow – whichever fits, but definitely NOT pink.

Danny seemed to notice it as well, but he shrugged it off faster than Sam. After a few steps and not finding anything out of place (other than the lights) she gave up and decided to just focus on her thoughts at what was happening.

"Hey, I got something to show you." Danny whispered, as if afraid to break the calmness of the atmosphere.

"What is it?" Sam asked but was already being dragged up the tallest hill of Amity Park. He cupped her eyes from seeing where he was taking her, carefully steering her in the right direction.

After some time walking, he finally brought his hands down.

Sam gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh." She breathed out.

Danny smiled relieved that she liked it as much as he thought she would. They were right in the middle of a _vast_ sunflower field. The sunflowers still held their heads up to where the sun was last seen, but now gave off a light glow from the light of the stars.

"I found out about the Sunflower project after our little encounter with Under Growth. It isn't supposed to be made public until tomorrow." He said touching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh Danny this is wonderful!" Sam said excitedly and enveloped him into a hug.

He reciprocated it happily. Her shampoo smelled like berries with a hint of vanilla which mercilessly intoxicated his nose. He closed his eyes in pure bliss.

"Glad you like it." He muttered into her hair.

They broke apart from each other in what seemed like forever. Baby blue orbs met with pale lavenders. Danny noticed the twinkling play the stars did to her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She said at last.

"Sure is…" he replied back with a completely different thought in mind.

"You know." She started with a mischievous grin. "This scene kindda reminds me of a painting by Van Gough."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Two to be exact. Starry nights, and bright Sunflowers." She smiled.

"Oh. Well what a coincidence." He chuckled.

'_Oh, I've loved you from the start__  
__In every single way'_

Tucker's P.O.V

"They aren't doing anything!" Jazz hissed from behind the bushes just across the sunflower fields.

"Relax." Valerie said in a hushed tone. "They'll get there."

"Yeah." I agreed. "All Danny needs is a little push."

I pressed another button from my remote control. The speakers in the park fizzled before the music poured in softly blending with the wind.

(AN: Of course, the song is All about your heart by Mindy but – feel free to think of any other song that you think fits better.)

'_And more each passing day__  
__You are brighter than the stars'_

Danny's P.O.V

Were Sam's eyes always this sparkly? Must be a play of the light… _Heh, yeah right. _This is not good… I probably shouldn't have brought her here. My chest feels like it's about to burst. How much longer can I keep this up? _I can't_. I can't anymore.

_I love her. _

"Hey Sam –" I was cut off when I noticed her eyes darting around. "Sam? Is something wrong?"

She looked around one more time before facing me again. "Sorry I just – I thought I heard… something."

I listened carefully and yes, there was absolutely music. "Must be some kids messing with the equipment." I assured her.

She nodded a little uncertain.

'_Believe me when I say'_

Sam's P.O.V

Danny placed a warm hand on my arm.

"It's alright." He said smiling.

_Damn, why do you have to be so cute?_ I shook the thought out of my head and smiled up at him reassuringly. He really knows how to calm me down.

I stare up into his bright blue eyes. _His eyes put the stars to shame…_ he gave me another half lidded smile which made my stomach turn all over again. Oh gosh I got it _bad. _If only I could come out clean, then all this complicated feelings might be put to ease. But who wants to risk their friendship for something like love; that isn't even evident in the other party? _Me! I want to!_ It'll just ruin everything. I do not want to ruin this perfectly built bond I have with Danny. _I do want to! I want to tell him. I want to tell him everything, it's practically eating me up alive…. _

"Listen," he started. He looked down at his shoes and around without much thought. I smirked at his actions. This was totally something he'd do when he was nervous. But why now? "I need to… talk to you about something."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Alright a little less than scared, but still – this much seriousness does that to people, especially now that it's coming from Danny…

"What is it?" I asked with mixed emotions.

'_It's not about your scars'_

Danny's P.O.V

_It's now or never. _I cannot believe I am doing this, especially after the constant fights in my head about treasuring our friendship. If all hell breaks loose, I pray she'll still be my friend.

I gulped in a little more air than I needed. My heart pounding so loud I'm sure she could hear it. My pulse racing in my ears, cold sweat on the back of my neck, a sudden stomach ache, and my mind going blank… _Dude is this seriously how it's like to confess?_

I push out any lingering doubts and decided to lay it all out.

"Sam I –" I chocked.

_Of course. _How predictable. I can't even do so much as a mutter! _For the love of all things good Danny just say it already!_

I saw Sam's brows furrow a little, confusion highly prominent in her eyes. I sighed noticing how much of a fail this 'talk' was going to be.

"Sam." I started again. More confident. "I'm sorry for this."

Sam's P.O.V

The next thing I knew was warmth on my lips. His warmth on my lips. _HIS _lips on _MY _lips. All I could do was stand there dumbfounded – but I quickly fought the shock and kissed him back.

It started out as a quick kiss. He let go after a few seconds, then came back again for more, and it slowly grew more passionate. Our kiss was so heart melting, so perfect it was like we rehearsed it.

"I love you." He said in a husky tone then kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, our kisses getting more demanding and urgent. I tangled my fingers around his raven hair trying to deepen the kiss. He obliged and locked his arms around my waist.

"Don't be sorry." I gasped between kisses. "I love you too…"

_'It's all about your heart__'_

No one's P.O.V

The two were too engrossed with each other, they didn't notice the small cheer from behind a certain bush.

"Finally!" Valerie and Jazz fist pumped the air and squealed.

Tucker rolled his eyes at them but gave an ensuring smile. He placed the remote he was holding onto earlier on his open palm and placing it in front of the two girls.

"Ladies, care to do the honors?"

Valerie and Jazz looked at each other with a spark in their eye. Jazz nodded to Valerie before the Afro-American girl looked back at the boy with them.

"It'll be my pleasure." She grinned and pressed a bright red button.

Fireworks boomed in the evening sky, illuminating the new couple beneath them.

Sam was the first to break the kiss and look up at the colors bursting in the heavens, and then eyed Danny who shared an all knowing glance before he pulled her back into a loving kiss.

"Remind me to thank Tuck later."

**THE END**


End file.
